Good cop Bad cop A real story
by LyricaBelachium
Summary: oneshot, 100% real life story with suspicions of a transformer disguised as a police car.


I think I first saw him way back in 2007.

It was after dinner time and me and my mother had come from the movies to have our supper. I was so tired of ogling at the screen all the time and ignoring my mother's snoring during the movie that I immediately flopped into my bed, not caring to change my clothes and fell asleep.

As usual, I dreamt of many things, but one of the most unusual was of my self waking up in my room, awakened by a strong light. I thought at first it was a street car light but then I had a double take as I saw the intensity of the said light, and it was either far too close or far too strong. I sat up with a startled little jump and missed placing my hand on the mattress, resulting in an odd sideways catapulted and half asleep girl falling on her face and into the fluffy carpet. Just before I sat up I saw what I would have recognized as a large blue optic staring startled at me and then the figure moving away along with its light.

My first reaction was natural; I tried to move away from the window but couldn't find my voice to scream. When nothing happened I gathered my courage and walked to the window to peek at it. Nothing was there, and for heavens sake I was on the sixth floor, what could be up there?!

At the time I didn't think much of it but spotting a police patrol car down the street made me feel relaxed enough to go back to sleep.

Until this day I'm not sure if I dreamt that or if it actually happened.

But I started to notice strange things around 2009.

It was a few weeks after half of my school year and I was busy with my final exam.

It was stress every minute, arguing with teachers, searching for answers, triple your work load at home, finding your project partner when she tried to run away, and work some more.

I don't know exactly why I noticed, but it became a common thing every morning to see the same car parked in my street, I'd head for the train at 6.45 AM and take 1.30 hour to get to the big city where I studied.

For some reason I began to notice there was also a police patrol car passing by my school every morning and every afternoon on my way to school in the streets.

I didn't think much of it until I noticed the license always being the same.

Curious I memorized it one day and checked that night on the patrol car down my street.

And yes, as frightening as the prospect was, it was the same license.

I began to keep my eye on it, wondering why the police would be following me. I could never spot the guy, either he was too far away to get a clear view, or inside the damn car whose windows were too shadowed for me to see him clearly.

Since then it has been a long hunt for the guy, I even followed one of my friend's joke and set up a plate of donuts outside for him.

According to my friend, if he ate them, then he was a common cop with nothing else to do.

If he didn't, then I was screwed.

Suffice to say no one ate the donuts, of course this doesn't prove anything, not EVERY cop likes donuts…and he might not have caught the hint.

I finished my last year in the school I was in and summer began, he kept himself parked in front of my house and during vacation outside of town I spotted him a couple of times too.

By now I had become accustomed with his presence, but I still wondered what the heck he wanted from me. Its not like I have a criminal record, I was completely clean, heck I don't even like alcohol.

And I don't believe I have similar looks to any criminal…

So now I'm finally enrolled in university, and I had to move up to the mountains, tallest place in my country, freezing cold, and a city with so many students you barely see a regular grown up much less an elder.

It followed me.

I rented a room in a house with two more girls; we get along well so far, nothing serious.

Fortunately the street like every other street in this place is very steep and there are only two parking spaces.

Unfortunately he still shows up. Either parking at the end of the street or passing by as if his circling around.

I barely paid much attention to him now, occasionally at night I spot a light from his headlights flickering on and off through my blinds and have taken that as a "good night" if only to at least make a joke out of the situation. Seriously I was starting to think it was just some sort of perverted cop.

That was until last night.

After seven hours of full out work I fell asleep like a rock, no dreams, just a clear mind and a resting body.

Now there's this one characteristic every fan should be familiar with, when you like something, if you hear either a name or a charismatic sound, your ears perk up and you turn to it in recognition. That's what I did.

I came to my senses startled half to death at the sound of moving cogs and sliding metallic panels. Gears and bolts falling into place and various clicks and whirrs.

I reacted so fast I hit my head against the wall. That's partially how I know I didn't dream it all, because I still have the bump to prove it. The other reason was that I heard my room mates talk about it this afternoon. They too heard it.

But when I had lifted the blinds to peek outside, there was no one there, not even the damned car.

My only fear today was that, if everyone's joke about it being an actual transformer had become in fact, real, and if so, was I doomed by a decepticon? Or an autobot?

Hi, sorry, this is just a small one shot partially to laugh at my self partially to relieve my stress since this is my actual story…I was seriously freaked out last night…god damn it if this is in fact what I think it is, PLEASE let the dream I first had be real, because of the blue optics =autobot. . ok I'll shut up now…


End file.
